Fairy Leaf High
by Fayne Asahina
Summary: If Naruto Characters, My Ocs, and Fairy Tail characters all went to school together. AU, slight self insert character, forgive me, this is my first self written story.
1. Chapter 1 (09-12 09:31:48)

Fayne was sitting at a table with Alys, the three loud mouths, Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel, and finally, Kiba Inuzuka. This was called the outcasts table. Fayne and Alys got questioning looks from their underclassmen for being there. The 2 were very helpful and polite.. litte did they know, Alys was quite the smart aleck to her teachers. Fayne fights with a few of the popular girls, usually only verbal, but a teacher walked by when she finally had it with Evergreen, one of her seniors, and punched her in the face.

"Fayne, what are you looking at?" Alys and Natsu ask at the same time, then turning to stare at the other.

Alys Rakūn, a 15 year old, standing at 5 foot. Also labeled as Fayne's best and closest friend.

Natsu Dragneel, 16 years old, male, standing at 5' 8 inches. He has a tendency to get in physical and verbal fights with Gray Fullbuster, one of the most popular boys in the school.

"Oh, um, well-- _akidfromtheothertablewasstaringatmeandwhenilookedupwemadeeyecontactandheturnedreallyreallyredandidontknowwhyaakidfromtheothertablewasstaringatmeandwhenilookedupwemadeeyecontactandheturnedreallyreallyredandidontknowwhyandhe'sinmyhomeroomandican'trememberhisname!"_ Fayne blurted out, all in one breath, now feeling the staring of everyone sitting at her table and from the boy, her friends rightfully confused, now trying to process what she said. The boy, she still isn't sure...

Fayne Asahina, 15 years old, standing at 5' 3 inches. Not well likes by the popular girls because she just doesn't care nor does she have the appearance or interests of them.

"Can you repeat that? You've lost me.." Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck, Alys nodding, along with Kiba, both having lost expressions on their faces.

Naruto Uzumaki, 14 years old, standing at 5' 1 inch. Loud mouthed prankster, not well liked by anyone other than the group he sits with.

Kiba Inuzuka, 14 years old, standing at 5' 6 inches. A loud mouth, and a pervert, but not to Fayne.

This group is as close as family. They trust each other with anything and everything.

Fayne turns a light shade of pink and takes a deep breathe, "A kid from the other table was staring at me. I looked up and made eye contact with him, then he turned a bright shade of red, well, his cheeks did. I'm not sure why he was staring at me, so I kept looking at him. he's in my homeroom and I don't remember his name.." She finished, breathing out.

Kiba and Alys had smirks on their faces, Naruto and Natsu though... They were just as clueless as Fayne...


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba and Alys smirked, Naruto and Nastu... Were just as clueless as Fayne.

"Alys." Kiba started, "I think we need to--"

"Yeah Kiba, we definitely do!" Alys interrupted with a mischievous glint in their eye. Kiba holding that same look, nods his head.

"Let's go!" Kiba grabs Alys's hand and runs off.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Fayne asked the two boys on each side of her.

"Nope!" They said in unison, both holding a deadpan look. Fayne sighed and shook her head.

"Alys, you're in Homeroom with her right?" Kiba asked, once the were out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah. That guy though... he sits behind her! I sit to his right." Alys said, rememering where she saw him.

"What's his name?" Kiba asked, gaining that look in his eye.

"His name is... Rogue Cheney!" Alys exclaimed, just remembering his name. "He's always been quiet, he talks to Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Agria, and Rufus Lore.. But Yukino and Rufus are Juniors..." Alys got quiet and started thinking. "I have Biology with Sting. I'll ask him about _it._ "

Kiba grins widely, knowing his plan will work.

"Fayne?" Naruto says in an unsure manner.

"Hm?" Fayne hums in acknowledgement.

"Who were you talking about? I mean I know it was about a guy but **who**?" Natsu questions, his tone slightly worrying and protective. _Like an older brother..._

"He sits behind me in homeroom and I think we have history together, and Algebra... oh how I HATE that class...!" Fayne said, grumbling at the last part.

"But why did he turn red?" Naruto questioned Innocently. "He isn't sick is he?"

"I don't think he's sick... Oh! Maybe he was trying to hold his breath!" Natsu exclaimed, actly like he found the cure to Cancer.

At that moment, Rogue was at his table with his friends, Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore, and Yukino Agria, and Neji Hyuga.

"Rogue," Rufus began, "I know you like the girl, but don't I think staring will work." Rufus finished in a teasing tone causing Sting to snort.

Rogue blushed a light shade of red, and stuttered out denials.

"You're starting to sound like Hinata when Naruto is brought up." Neji said calmly, amusement dancing in his pale eyes.

That started a chain reaction of laughter at Rogue's expense.

Rogue blushed harder, working to calm his expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue blushed a deeper shade of pink, working to calm his expression.

"Come on, Rogue! We know you like the girl, what's her name? Asahi?" Sting said, her name forgotten to him.

Rogue Cheney, 15 years old, standing at 5' 8 inches. Has a noticable crush on the oblivious Fayne Asahina.

Sting Eucliffe, 16 years old, standing at 5' 9 inches. Rogue's best friend, A known player. Enjoys teasing his underclassmen, even though he's in the same class as them.

Rufus Lore, 16 years old, standing at 5' 10 inches. Likes to tease his friends, tends to hold a high level of sarcasm towards his seniors.

Neji Hyuga, 14 years old, standing at 5' 5 inches. Very stoic, doesn't handle compliments well. Cousin of a shy girl name Hinata, who has a crush on Naruto Uzumaki.

"Asahina Fayne.." Rogue mumbled, his face now a natural color. "You, her, Alys Rakūn, and I have the same homeroom together." Rogue finished, looking up at Sting.

"Oh! Right!" Sting exclaimed, "She's the smart one that I copy notes off of!" At his last words, His whole table glared at him.

"Seriously, Sting! I thought you were actually studying when you showed me your test scores yesterday!" Yukino said, a disappointed frown etched on her lips.

Yukino Agria, 16 years old, standing at 5' 2 inches. Has a close friendship with Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin.

"Yukino, you should be used to this by now. He's never going to do his own studying!" Rufus stated, an amused smirk on his face.

"He's not wrong.. In all the years I've known him, he's copied off someone" Rogue said.

"Way to rat me out..." Sting grumbled, a pout on his face.

-Line Break-

Kiba and Alys were walking back to the cafeteria when they heard a girl mock whisper, "Gay!" Alys scowled, angry someone was mocking Kiba.

"Didn't you hear Karin?" the other girl said, "He isn't gay, he's pan!" The girl said, a kind smile on her features, disgust in her eyes.

"Oh, right, I totally forgot about that Lisanna!" A disgustingly sweet, _fake_ smile glued on her face.

Karin Uzumaki, 17 years old, standing at 5' 4 inches. Doesn't like people who are different, namely the Outcasts. Fayne, Kiba, and Alys especially. Doesn't get along with Sting or Rufus either.

Lisanna Strauss, 15 years old, standing at 5' 2 inches. Has two siblings, complete opposite of her kind and strong older siblings. She gets a kick out of bullying others.

Kiba frowned, "Alys?" He whispered, causing Alys to look over. "Was coming out as pansexual a bad idea?"

Alys saw the grief, mistrust, and hurt on his face. Frowning, Alys told him to ignore the comments. "There are other people in this school in the same situation as you and I. Just stay strong." Alys smiled softly at him.

His expression lifted, he looked down at Alys. "Thanks. I needed that." Kiba grinned widely at Alys, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Wanna make them see why they shouldnt mess with us?"

Alys mirrored his look, "Let's get the others first. We'll need Naruto's expertise!" And they were off, something evil in the making. "We'll make them think twice before messing with us again!" Alys finished, a vengeful smirk on their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Alys grinned, "Let's get the others first, we need Naru's expertise!" Alys smirked vengefully, "We'll make them think twice before messing with us again!"

Kiba nodded, then frowned, looking at the time. "It's almost time for our next class. Tell Fayne to meet Naruto, Natsu, and I at the park after school." Alys nodded in affirmation.

And off they went.

-Line Break-

Fayne face palmed, "I don't think he was trying to hold his breathe..." she stopped, "Maybe his friends said something embarrassing?"

"Yeah! Maybe they did! Kiba says embarrassing thing to me all the time, they usually involve Hinata though..." Naruto blushed slightly, thinking of the shy girl.

"Who's Hinata?" Natsu asked, seeing the blush on Naruto's face. _Does Naruto like this girl? He's never shown interest before..._ Naruto grins, "She's a girl in my class! She's really pretty, but she goes red and falls asleep every time I try to talk to her." He said, then he frowns, "I don't think she likes me though.." He puts on a face that reminds Natsu and Fayne of an abandoned puppy. "No one in my class but Iruka-sensei and Kiba does..."

Fayne makes a face, "Why wouldn't they--" Natsu begins to ask.

"Like you? You're so nice! I mean sure, you have no manners, but you're so cute!" Fayne says, smiling at him sincerely. Natsu nods, a caring smile on his lips.

Naruto grins and jumps at his two seniors sitting side-by-side, pulling them into a group hug. "Love you guys much! You're like a real family! Like an older brother and sister!" The two look at each other and smile softly at the younger boy.

"Of course, little brother." Fayne and Natsu say together, hugging the younger boy back. _You always will be family to me, Fayne, Natsu.._ -Line Break-

Kiba and Naruto sit together in this class, History to be specific. In front of them are Neji Hyuga and a new girl. She goes by the name of Wendy.

Neji turns around to face Naruto, who is directly behind him. "You are close to Fayne Asahina, Are you not?" He said in a polite, formal way. _Rogue likes the girl, I can't help but wonder how close Naruto and the pink-haired senior are to her.._ "Yeah, Why do you care?" Naruto said in a defensive and slightly rude way, worried that Neji wants to do something to her.

Kiba puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Dude, calm down. I was only a question." Naruto visibly relaxed when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"A few of my friends are in her class." Neji said simply, not knowing what else to say after Naruto's outburst.

The Girl, Wendy was watching them. She heard Naruto's voice and the tone of it, so she turned around to watch what will happen. She didn't know if a fight was going to break out or not. "U-um.." She stuttered, which got the three boys attention. She didn't know what say to them.

Kiba looked at her, noticing she was shorter than Alys. "Hi." He greeted her akwardly, not really knowing how to continue.

Neji stared at her, she was one of Hinata's friends. "Hello Wendy." He said, outwardly calm. _How do you stay calm a situation like this?_

Wendy Marvell, 13 years old, standing at 4' 11 inches. Wendy is the you youngest in the class, skipping 2nd grade. She is Hinata's best friend, and somewhat close to Yukino.

"I-it sounded l-like you were about t-to fight.." The girl stuttered out, and realization dawned on the three boys. _We probably scared her..._ "Sorry! We didn't mean to scare you, Naruto just got a bit defensive-" Kiba pinched Naruto's cheek, "-For no good reason." Naruto winced in pain, mumbling apologies to Neji, causing Wendy to giggle lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers, I'm Marie, the creator of the story. I'm not really big on Author's notes but i just kind wanted to say something about Alys, the gender neutral character.. I wrote Alys as gender neutral because I wanted to be different, i know there aren't many stories like my own, I don't want to offend anyone... But honestly, I. Don't. Care. Feel free to judge me. I wrote the first chapter off a dream I had then ideas just kept coming. Alys is based off my female friend, I wanted to change things up. This is my first story and thank you _SixPathsOfLife for reviewing. I honestly didn't expect much for this story. I'm sorry if I offended anyone!_**

Alys was in Biology class, sitting next to a boy named Kankuro. Sting sat on the other side of Kankuro. Alys grabbed an empty piece of paper and wrote Sting a note. **Hey, I'm Alys. You sit in front of me in homeroom. I've got a question that I might need you're help with, can I talk to you for a minute after class? Thanks..** They folded the note and asked Kankuro to pass it to Sting.

Sting read the note, surprised that Alys was asking him about something. _Well, I'll ask Alys about Asahina when_ _we meet._ Sting looked over and nodded at Alys, who smiled.

-Later-

"You needed to talk to me?" Sting asked the shorter person, marveling at the height difference.

"Yeah, Rogue is your friend right?" Alys asked, straight to the point.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah.. We're like brothers!" Sting said, "You and Asahina are close aren't you?"

"Yes, we are, we've known each other for 7 seven years." Alys said, hoping this is going in the direction they want.

"We caught Rogue staring at Fayne at lunch." Sting said bluntly. Not caring if Alys has a more important question to ask.

"Natsu and I caught her looking at him." Alys commented, glad the conversation went how she wanted it too. "She explained that her and Rogue made eye contact." Alys grinned.

Sting blinked, _that's all Alys wanted to talk about? Wow..._

"Fayne is very oblivious." Alys stated, surprising Sting with the statement. "She won't notice that he likes her until it's thrown right in her face, sometimes not even then." Sting nodded, understanding what Alys meant.

-Line Break-

Fayne is headed to her Algebra class, only to be stopped by Karin, Evergreen, and Lisanna. _Of all times,_ she sighed, _it had to be now?_ Fayne moved to the other side of the hall to pass them but, _as always_ , they stopped her. "Oh? Did you need something?" Fayne asked, a faux innocent smile gracing her lips.

The three glared at her, and Evergreen opened her mouth to speak. "If you don't start moving, we're all going to be late to class. We wouldn't want _that_ now, would we? It'd ruin your record wouldn't it, Miss _Perfect_?" Fayne said to Evergreen, still smiling, but her eyes showing annoyance.

"Fayne.." Rogue came up to her, controlling the blush that wants to warm his cheeks. "We need to go to class." Fayne nodded to him, a small smile on her lips, a happy look in her eyes.

"Let's go then!" Fayne grabbed Rogues hand and started walking. If she were to look over at him, she would have seen the blush on his cheeks and the minute grin on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's go then!" Fayne said, grabbing Rogue's hand, moving towards their class. If the oblivious girl were to have looked at Rogue, she would have seen the slight blush on his cheeks and the minute grin on his lips.

-Line Break-

Kiba was heading to his gym class, followed by Wendy, Neji, and Shikamaru Nara, another boy in his class. Kiba wasn't sure how he felt about Naruto not being with him, he was in all his other classes.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru whispered, then sighed with his head tilted back, eyes closed. "Why couldn't I get out of gym?"

Shikamaru Nara, 15 years old, 5' 8 inches. King of Laziness, has been in the same classes as Naruto and Kiba since third grade.

"Shika... You can't skip classes if I can't." Kiba said, smiling at him mischievously. Kiba slows his pace, getting behind the taller male and jumping on his back, making him stumble into Neji, who kept him from falling. Shikamaru sighed, used to this. He hoisted Kiba up further onto his back.

"Must you do this every time?" Neji asked, irked at Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yes/Apparently.." Kiba and Shikamaru said at the same time.

-Line Break-

Alys and Sting were headed to their final classes, which are in the same direction. Sting sees rogue walking ahead of them, takes Alys's and walks toward him. Rogue turns a corner and stops for a second, before walking forward and calling out Fayne's name, which of course gets Alys's attention. "We need to go to class.." Rogue said.

"Let's go then!" Fayne said, looking at him with a smile.

Alys sighed, "The girl is so oblivious.. I pity Rogue." Alys stated, eliciting a snort from Sting.

"He didn't realize it til I pointed it out to him! Those two are hopeless without us." Sting said,. continuing forward, not noticing he's still grasping Alys's wrist.

"Uh, Sting..." Alys said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Alys?" Sting questioned, giving them a quick glance, not noticing the blush.

"Your hand.." Alys whispered, causing him to look down and see his hand still holding Alys's wrist.

He blushed a bright shade of red and quickly let go, stammering out apologies. He, closed his eyes and turned away from his friend so they couldn't see his blush, therefore, Alys is oblivious aswell.

"I-i didn't realize I was, sorry." He said with a slight stutter. Alys hummed a sound of acceptance to his apology.

"It's fine, let's just throw it under the bus. It's not like we were caught holding hands or anything! We can't get in trouble if we were never seen."

_

 **I'm sorry for taking longer than usual for updating but but i had some friends come down from Ohio and my friends the i based the gender neutral character off of came and stayed for the weekend. It's been really busy this weekend.**

 **September 29th, my brother is having his wedding with his wife so I'll be busy and won't be getting around to writing anything anytime soon.**

 ** _Important!!! please read this part at least!!!_**

 ** _Alys has had some questioning for them self on whether or not to be gender neutral or not. originally being female -malish(i know it's not a word) or not- she did like her gender. she goes by gender neutral because she liked the idea of both genders. so she wrapped her chest._**

 ** _I'm sorry if you weren't interested in reading about Alys, but i REALLY need input on this from someone other than myself. This is something I'm indecisive on, so i need help. thanks for caring!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"It's fine! let's just throw it under the bus, we can't get in trouble if we were never seen." Alys said, brushing it off.

Sting sighed, realising that Alys is just as oblivious as Fayne."Ok. Do you have any ideas how to get them together?"

"Nope!" Alys said cheerfully, eliciting another sigh from Sting.

-Line Break-

Shikamaru was _'napping'_ in class again, sitting by the energetic Kiba. He sighed, knowing the quiet won't last long.

"Hey Shika," Kiba began, continuing after a hum from Shikamaru, "Do you remember Fayne and Alys?" Shikamaru looked up at Kiba and nodded. "Well, thing is, another person they are in class with has a crush on Fayne. His name is Rogue Cheney."

Shikamaru's eyed widened for a second but went back to their usual half-lidded state. "I know him," Shikamaru stated bluntly. "What a drag..." He mumbled after a second. "He's my cousin." Shikamaru finished, causing Kiba to grin. Shikamaru blinked owlishly at him. "I'm not helping."

"But--" Kiba started to say but was interrupted.

"No." Shikamaru said with finality, causing the smaller boy to deflate. Noticing this, he added, "I'll answer a few questions about him but I don't want to be dragged in to your crazy plan... It'd be to troublesome."

Kiba perked back up, smiling happily, about to say more but at that moment the teacher walked in.

-Line Break-

As Naruto enter his class room, slightly insecure because his friends aren't with him. He looked around for an empty seat towards the back of the class, finding one on the left side a row from last. The only problem was, it was blocked by Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, 14 years old, 5' 2 inches. Bully, Naruto Hater, dislikes Alys, is fine with Fayne. Sasuke fangirl #1.

Naruto paused, trying to figure out how to get around her. He looked towards the seat, finally noticing the occupants on each side of the seat being none other than Gaara Sabaku and on the other side of him is Romeo Conbolt. Naruto smiled, knowing Romeo will let him sit there. "Romeo!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, eyes shining with happiness.

Romeo Conbolt, 14 years old, 5' 4 inches. Friendly to everyone but the _stupid idiots that think its fun to bully others._

Romeo blinked, looked over and smiled at Naruto, waving his hand to invite him to sit next to him. "Hey Naruto! Come over here and sit! I didn't know you were in this class!" He said enthusiastically.

Naruto gives him a bright, foxy grin. Walking forward, pointedly ignoring the glare given to him by Sakura. Naruto glances at Gaara warily. _He isn't like the others is he?_

Gaara calmly stares at Naruto, holding a blank look on his face. Naruto blushes slightly from the attention Gaara is giving him. _Why is he staring at me?!_ Naruto sits in the chair sandwiched between Gaara and Romeo. Turning to look at Gaara, he introces himself. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sabaku no Gaara." The red-read says blankly, making Naruto nervous. _I can't read him, he isn't angry is he?_

Gaara Sabaku, 14 years old, 5' 1 inch. Calm, doesn't take crap from anyone, can be brutal.

Romeo, noticing the awkward situation decides to cut in. "I'm Romeo Conbolt!"

And then class began.

 **Hi again, sorry for the wait! its been awhile since I've updated. With school, the wedding and all that other crap, I've been busy. to whoever actually bothers to read this story at all, thank you! I'm probably a terrible person that needs to go die in a hole but I'll try my best with this story. I honestly have no clue why i chose to write a school based story considering I'm homeschooled and have been my entire life. anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
